Je me fais toujours avoir
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Nagase trouve son appartement trop silencieux


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : je me fais toujours avoir.

Résumé : Nagase trouve son appartement trop silencieux.

Note : C'est parce que j'étais en manque de reviews que je me suis forcé à vous écrire une fic ^^ Je suis gentille, hein ?

je me fais toujours avoir.

Rentrant dans son appartement après une dure journée de travail, Nagase Tomoya fut surpris du silence qui y régnait. Normalement, son amant devait déjà être à l'intérieur et le manque de bruit était assez effrayant lorsqu'on le connaissait.

_ Yoshi.

_ J'suis là.

Etant à présent sûr qu'Okura Tadayoshi était bien dans l'appartement, Nagase sentit les battements de cœur s'accélérer effrayer par ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver une fois qu'il aurait rejoins son cadet.

_ Où ça ?

_ Dans la cuisine.

Se débarrassant rapidement de sa veste et son sac, Tomoya s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers la cuisine. Se qu'il vit à l'intérieur le rassura. Pas de meubles cassés, déplacés ou colorés (oui, son amant aurait pu vouloir changer leurs couleurs sur un coup de tête) et pas non plus de papier d'emballage vide envahissant la pièce.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que le Tokio s'avança vers son amant.

_ Tu sais qu'on a la clim ?

_ Oui.

Secouant la tête en se rappelant qu'il était idiot d'essayer de comprendre un Kanjani, Nagase S'installa à côté de Tadayoshi continuant son interrogatoire.

_ Alors pourquoi tu es assis devant le frigo ouvert ?

_ Parce qu'il est vide.

Jetant un regard à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur, Tomoya ne pu que confirmer l'affirmation d'Okura parce que pour être vide, ce satané frigo était vide. Il ne restait même plus une goutte dans la bouteille d'eau habituellement remplit au robinet.

_ Et donc ? Pourquoi tu reste assis là ?

_ Pour qu'il se remplisse.

Clignant des yeux tout en passant un bras dans le dos du Kanjani pour le rapprocher de lui, le plus vieux décida de poser une nouvelle question plutôt que de réfléchir.

_ Qu'il se remplisse tout seul ?

_ Ben oui.

''Ben oui'' qu'il répond. C'est sûr qu'un frigo qui se remplit tout seul c'est absolument normal. Tout le monde à un réfrigérateur qui, une fois vide, va au supermarché tout seul pour se remplir à nouveau.

Empêchant sa propre main d'aller violement rencontrer son front, le Tokio se tourna vers Tacchon en soupirant.

_ Tu espères vraiment qu'il se remplisse tout seul ?

_ Ben, je lui ai donné de l'argent.

Parcourant une nouvelle fois l'intérieur du réfrigérateur du regard, Tomoya dû bien admettre que quelques billets était posé sur l'étagère du bas de l'appareil.

_ Je l'ai même fermé au cas où il préférait faire ça sans que je le regarde mais il veut plus se remplir. Je crois qu'il est cassé.

_ Yoshi ?

Les yeux de Tadayoshi se posèrent enfin sur lui.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Le frigo est cassé parce qu'il ne se remplit pas tout seul ?

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage d'Okura prouvant à son aîné qu'il ne trouvait pas l'idée si dérangeante que ça.

_ D'où te viens cette idée ?

_ Des Sims.

_ Tu te rends compte que c'est un jeu vidéo ?

_ Oui.

D'accord, là, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Si son copain était conscient de la différence entre le virtuel et la réalité, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir poussé à payer le frigo pour qu'il lui fasse plaisir ?

_ Donc ?

_ On va pas remplacer le frigo ?

_ Non.

Un soupir déçu s'échappa des lèvres du Kanjani avant qu'il ne referme la porte du réfrigérateur laissant l'argent à l'intérieur.

_ Tu m'expliques ?

D'un mouvement rapide Okura s'installa sur les genoux de son aîné déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Yoshi ?

Se redressant pour aller chercher quelque chose sur la table de la cuisine, Tadayoshi se rassit sur les genoux de son amant une fois qu'il l'eut récupérer.

Jetant un œil au magazine que Tacchon lui mettait sous les yeux, Tomoya soupira en y découvrant une dizaine de réfrigérateurs exposés.

_ Regarde celui-là il est plus grand. Comme ça on aurait moins souvent besoin de faire les courses puisqu'on pourrait le remplir plus et…

_ Attends. T'as fais tout ça pour que j'achète un nouveau frigo ?

_ Il a même un distributeur de glaçon.

Les yeux humides du plus jeune entrèrent dans le champ de vision de Nagase qui soupira.

_ D'accord.

_ Yatta.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Okura fit un grand sourire à son amant avant de l'embrasser, heureux de sa victoire.

_ Le pire c'est que je me fais toujours avoir.

Fin

J'espère que mon petit délire vous aura fais un minimum rire et que même sans ça, vous passer/passiez de bonnes vacances.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
